Overleg gebruiker:Darth Blazer
Elk artikel niet volgens de Regels wordt zonder pardon naar de vuilnismand gezwierd. Ge kunt genoeg oefenen alvorens dingen up te loaden. Ik heb echt géén tijd om alles zitten te corrigeren en aan te passen. Het is ofwel in orde ofwel niet in orde en dan verdwijnt het. Sorry maar dit is nodig indien we Yodapedia ordelijk willen blijven houden. --Sompeetalay 6 mei 2009 20:22 (UTC) ** Twee dingen: Gelieve geen aanpassingen te doen omdat ge er per se wil doen. Ten tweede, gelieve geen artikels up te loaden tenzij ze in orde zijn. Dank u. --Sompeetalay 14 mei 2009 18:10 (UTC) *** Bon, een paar woorden uitleg bij het artikel Republic Navy. Onthou ze goed, want volgende maal komt 'Bezemman' meteen langs. Gelieve geen dingen blindelings van WP te kopiëren. Zo stonden er een aantal modellen in de lijst die in het rood stonden omdat ge de benaming van YP niet had gevolgd. Op WP schrijven ze namelijk alles met een kleine letter. Als die modellen voegen we wel toe als die werkelijk zijn gemaakt als artikel. Gelieve een onderscheid te maken tussen Verschijningen en Bronnen . Maak uw categories aan onderaan het artikel. Ik heb nu veel moeten aanpassen. De volgende keer druk ik gewoon op "delete". Begin liever met eenvoudige artikels te maken, dan kan je zo opbouwend werken. --Sompeetalay 15 mei 2009 17:25 (UTC) Gha Nachkt *Er is geen enkel bewijs dat Gha de Trandoshan is in Ziro's Palace. De volgende aanpassing die zonder bewijsmateriaal wordt doorgevoerd, zal niet zonder gevolgen zijn. --Sompeetalay 7 jul 2009 14:10 (UTC) ** Ik zou de volgende keer beter opletten of iets bevestigd of niet bevestigd is. Oh ja, en als jullie screenshots uit het eerste seizoen van Star Wars: The Clone Wars nodig hebben, dan moeten jullie het maar vragen. --Darth Blazer 7 jul 2009 15:05 (UTC) ** Het is niet officieel bevestigd. Het zou wel leuk zijn, maar tot het bevestigd wordt, zal ik het in de "Achter de Schermen" zetten. --Wild Whiphid 7 jul 2009 14:16 (UTC) ** Okido ! --Sompeetalay 7 jul 2009 14:17 (UTC) *** Ik denk dat zowat alles van de Clone Wars op YP staat dat bevestigd is. Maar I'll keep it in mind :) --Sompeetalay 7 jul 2009 15:30 (UTC) Vertaalde artikels *''I find you lack of faith disturbing''. Artikels op YP worden niet vertaald met vertaalmachines. Wij (de Admins) steken sinds de start van YP dagelijks heel veel werk in YP. Als ge vertaalde artikels wilt, moet ge maar eens naar de Spaanse of de Duitse gaan en die vergelijken met WP. Ge krijgt twee weken tijd om u daarover te bezinnen. --Sompeetalay 7 jul 2009 22:50 (UTC) Toevoegingen *Uit welk boek of artikel komen het Abbaji en Slagus System? Gelieve mij dit te melden. Gelieve ook uw spelling na te kijken want ik ga niet elke maal o.a. uw voltooide deelwoorden verbeteren. Planeten uploaden is niet meteen het makkelijkste. Gelieve in't vervolg foto's up te loaden en 'categories' toe te voegen. Ik heb nu ongeveer een kwartier werk gehad om deze artikels te controleren, werkwoorden om te zetten naar de verleden tijd, enz... Alle artikels moeten altijd aangepast zijn aan de Regels indien niet maken ze kans op verwijdering. --Sompeetalay 8 aug 2009 18:10 (UTC) ** In mijn versie van de NEGAS staat niets over Slagus bij de Vurk, dus daar komt het niet vandaan..? --Wild Whiphid 10 aug 2009 09:26 (UTC) *** Dat is weeral 'bucht' van op Wookieepedia. Ik wist meteen dat die info verdacht was. De enige optie is dat dit in The Essential Atlas staat maar aangezien die eigenlijk nog moet verschijnen, kunnen we dat nog niet nakijken. --Sompeetalay 10 aug 2009 10:34 (UTC) IM-6 * Artikel van de IM-6 was goed in orde! Paar kleine dingetjes veranderd, maar zag er netjes uit. Vroeg me alleen af waarom je 3 maal dezelfde afbeelding (in 2 formaten) had geupload? In ieder geval; ga zo door! --Wild Whiphid 21 aug 2009 11:15 (UTC) Een paar opmerkingen * De artikels beginnen er al deftig uit te zien maar ... we moeten nog steeds dingen aanpassen en bijvullen. Dat is uiteindelijk niet de bedoeling. Hier een paar hints. Gelieve deze dan ook te gebruiken. Gebruik meer dan één bron voor een onderwerp en combineer beide bronnen. Er staat altijd wel wat extra in een ander boek wat in het ene niet staat. Kijk uit naar uw spelling (verrasing o.a.), het gebruik van hoofdletters en interne links. Gelieve uw categories aan te duiden en ook op z'n minst aan te duiden uit welk boek een foto komt die ge uploadt. Ge kunt altijd Wookieepedia of The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia als testcase gebruiken. De volgende maal zou ik graag een artikel willen zien waaraan we niets meer moeten vervangen. Good work! --Sompeetalay 21 aug 2009 13:18 (UTC) Not bad, huh * Goed, ge maakt vooruitgang! Ik ga ze nog wel controleren maar dat zijn deftige artikels. Probeer wel op uw spelling te kijken want daar staan spellingsfouten in. In onze artikels zitten ook fouten maar dat zijn typfouten. Typfouten maken we allemaal. Spellingsfouten moeten we proberen te voorkomen. --Sompeetalay 21 aug 2009 16:46 (UTC) Gemaakte pagina's * Kunt ge (of anders doen wij het wel) de gemaakte en aangepaste pagina's op uw gebruikersprofile verwijderen aub? Het is niet de gewoonte op YP. --Sompeetalay 22 aug 2009 11:32 (UTC) **Zal ik doen --Darth Blazer 22 aug 2009 13:07 (UTC) Verwijderen * Gelieve zo snel mogelijk alle artikels waarin iets werd verwijderd opnieuw in orde te brengen. Volgende keer volgt er een sanctie. Van artikels die 'klaar' zijn, blijft ge in principe af, tenzij ge fouten verbetert. Waarom die Complete Cross-Sections daar bij staat, dat moet ge zelf weten aangezien ge hem ook telkens hebt weggedaan. Feit is dat dit boek wel degelijk daar moet staan. Dus gelieve dit opnieuw aan te passen. Merçi --Sompeetalay 22 aug 2009 14:48 (UTC) Verleden tijd! * Niet vergeten om alles in de verleden tijd te zetten! Dingen als 'Dit schip is, enz...' moeten worden aangepast + uw categories zo volledig mogelijk aanvullen. Ook liefst geen 'eigen schepen' uploaden als de persoon ervan niet online staat. --Sompeetalay 24 aug 2009 14:47 (UTC) Jobke * Wat ge altijd eens moogt doen, is checken in lijsten naar redlinks van artikels die eigenlijk wel bestaan maar dus niet exact overeenkomen met het bestaande artikel. --Sompeetalay 25 aug 2009 10:26 (UTC) Uno momento! * Even uw aandacht aub. EU moet ge alleen zetten als het zich afspeelt na RotJ. I.v.m. die laatste toevoeging. Hebt ge The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels liggen? Indien ja, gelieve deze bron ook te gebruiken. Indien niet, waarom voegt ge dat artikel dan toe? Nu kan ik weer dat allemaal gaan nagaan om te zien of het volledig is. Gelieve alleen artikels up te loaden waarvan ge alle bronnen kunt nagaan, of op zn minst de belangrijkste bronnen. Onvolledige artikels plaatsen heeft geen zin want we vergeten dat toch aan te passen. --Sompeetalay 25 aug 2009 14:36 (UTC) ** Nogmaals. Gelieve naar uw spelling te kijken! En een burgeroorlog op Naboo? In welk jaar was dat dan? Ge zijt absoluut welkom om dingen toe te voegen en ge zijt op de goede weg maar voeg aub niets toe om toe te voegen. We gaan echt niet al die dingen blijven verbeteren. Indien we dat niet doen wil dat zeggen dat er gewoon op het knopje 'delete' wordt gedrukt en dat het artikel wordt vernietigd. Het is nu aan u om onze tips om te zetten. --Sompeetalay 25 aug 2009 14:42 (UTC) Spelling & Hint * Ahoi. Ge moet uw spelling verbeteren en dan voornamelijk 't' fouten. Ik ga niet elke keer alle artikels verbeteren op dezelfde fouten. "Hij lied een dam bouwen" is gewoonweg te belachelijk. Ofwel verbetert ge die fouten, ofwel zullen we moeten ingrijpen. ** Voorts een hint. Ge zult de code moeten bekijken om te begrijpen wat er eigenlijk staat :) Clone Troopers kunt ge veel makkelijker laten noteren in code als Clone Troopers. Alles wat direct na ]] komt, wordt meegenomen bij de term. Bijvoorbeeld: Star Destroyers = Star Destroyers. --Sompeetalay okt 1, 2009 15:29 (UTC) *** Somp, zonder nog weer extra wikia-syntax (die ervoor zorgt dat de blokhaken genegeerd worden) is uw comment niet te begrijpen, dus ik heb de post even aangepast. Dat geldt overigens niet voor leestekens zoals streepjes! --Wild Whiphid okt 1, 2009 17:25 (UTC) CW * Gelieve alles van Clone Wars (tenzij verschijningen) aan de Admins over te laten. Ik heb dat stuk van Denal helemaal mogen opnieuw aanpassen. Er stonden bovendien een heleboel fouten in. --Sompeetalay okt 4, 2009 15:00 (UTC) Youtube Hallo, ik ga de links naar de filmpjes op Youtube van je pagina verwijderen. Ik neem niet aan dat er problemen gaan komen, maar ik wil het bij deze voorkomen. Er wordt de laatste tijd zo lastig gedaan met dit soort dingen dat we het liever op "safe" spelen. --Wild Whiphid okt 19, 2009 15:57 (UTC) TIE Variates Voor zo ver ik weet is "variates" een wiskundige term. Je zal denk bedoelen "TIE Variaties". Kijk even goed naar wat je voor woorden gebruikt, vooral in zo'n categorie. Het is redelijk omslachtig om dat weer te veranderen. Dat laat ik bij deze aan jou over. Als je dat niet aanpast gaat er een blokkade in. --Wild Whiphid okt 22, 2009 12:49 (UTC) *Ik zal het aanpassen Darth Blazer okt 22, 2009 13:32 (UTC) Second Battle of Geonosis You've done well ! :) --Sompeetalay nov 7, 2009 16:19 (UTC) *Euhm, kunt ge aub meervoud toepassen? Jantje en Paul name'n' appels en gooide'n' de appels naar hun buurman. Het is niet de bedoeling dat ik dat in elk artikel ga aanpassen, zeker niet omdat dit iets is dat ge leert als ge 7 jaar zijt ofzo. --Sompeetalay nov 14, 2009 11:12 (UTC) Argente & Toora Aanpassingen weggedaan wegens het ontbreken van bronmateriaal. Als ge een aanpassing doet, zeg er dan bij uit welke bron het komt, anders kan het ook zijn uitgevonden. En Wookieepedia is geen bron. --Sompeetalay nov 17, 2009 17:29 (UTC) Meervoud *Hetzelfde probleem als hierboven! Ik blijf dit niet aanpassen. Ge zorgt dat het volgende keer in orde is of er volgt een sanctie. Of ge volgt bijles 'meervouden gebruiken'. --Sompeetalay nov 22, 2009 12:25 (UTC) Sjablonen *Gelieve in't vervolg sjablonen te gebruiken voor gebouwen of kamers. En uw meervoud ... en ge hoeft het verhaal van een aflevering niet helemaal te herhalen bij een artikel van een Clone companie. --Sompeetalay dec 5, 2009 17:17 (UTC) Pagina *Of ge nu nog interesse hebt of niet in SW, dat zijn dingen die niet op uw pagina moeten komen. Daar heeft geen kat zaken mee. Ofwel haalt ge uw pagina leeg, ofwel laat ge alles, zoals het is. --Sompeetalay mei 31, 2010 21:25 (UTC)